Go
by SageStormAshes
Summary: This isn't your average failsafe alternate ending. It's one where Robin and Kid Flash aren't willing to give up. One where Dick isn't willing to let Wally die. There's a mission to do. One where they are going to fight. It's what makes them Robin and Kid Flash. One where they are going to get out. Even if it means sacrifices along the way. "I won't leave you.""I SAID GO" Birdflash


**Hey, It's SAGE! How are you? **

**I am so terribly sorry for not working on Giggles... I'll start. I promise. Please go check out my other BIRDFLASH stories.  
So. This is essentially a failsafe alternate ending! It is written in present tense, which I'm new at! Hopefully I don't fudge it up. Gah. **

**Beta: ArtistKat- Thank you sooo much. You made it 1,000 times better. You are asterous. **

**Let's get our BIRDFLASH ONNN-**

* * *

_**"I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting till' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."**_

* * *

Go-

The heat. It's almost unbearable. The generator is releasing billowing waves of heat and it's so hot it's making the stickiness of his domino mask slide and slip. He pushes it up and the he runs a hand through his dark hair - which is matted with sweat - before scanning the room once more. That's when it hits him. In that final scan, he realizes that there is no way out. And the pit in his stomach drops further.

No.

There has to be a way out. There is _always_ a way out. Never give up. That was one of the first things he learned from Batman. Batman. Bruce. The guilt and pain is still in his gut. He couldn't be dead… Dick can't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it. He won't believe it. But now isn't the time for denial.

The others are going to get out. He's got to get the other three out. If he's going to finish this mission, then Robin is going to have to accept something.

He's not a meta-human. He doesn't have superspeed or super strength. He never has and he never will. There's no shame in not having powers. He doesn't have powers but he and Bruce have made names for themselves. They are, no, they _were _Batman and Robin. Dick Grayson is Gotham's Boy Wonder. He's done things for that city that others can only dream of.

Gotham.

This isn't Gotham. This is the world and if the world is going to be saved from an alien invasion, than the speedster and the two Martians are going to be the ones who do it. He's not a meta-human. They are. That's fine. He's already accepted that.

Looking up, Dick notes that there's seven minutes left on his watch. Which means there's seven minutes on the bomb; seven minutes to get out. But, time is ticking away rapidly. Robin clears his throat, making sure that his tone is firm and steady. He needs it to be, if he's going to convince the green girl to get out. M'gann won't want to leave behind her team mates to die. She's too nice for something that cruel. But now isn't the time for nice. It's the time for Dick's decision.

"Martian Manhunter, take M'gann and density shift your way out of here." He says, locking eyes with the two aliens. Manhunter nods stonily, but M'gann's amber eyes widen and she looks like she's about to retaliate when Robin cuts her off.

"Look. M'gann. We'll get out of here. I know it." He looks her straight in the eyes as he says this and flashes her a reassuring smile.

She measures this for a moment, a moment of wasted time, before nodding and leaning heavily against her uncle. He wraps his arms around her and proceeds to start to fade through the floor.

"We'll see you out there. I know it." She repeats his words as her feet go through the floor. But Robin can only look back at her because he doesn't know. He doesn't know anything anymore. Because suddenly the time is less than six minutes and the room is even hotter than before.

As her hips go through the floor, he decides, impulsively, to send her one last telepathic message. "Don't stop fighting. Fight for all of us." He directs his words at her and as the impact of his words hit the Martian, she begins to writhe and thrash against her uncle's iron grip, trying to get back in the room. Because now she knows that he isn't sure if Wally and himself will make it out before the building explodes. However, she's already through the floor and outside the building, with life time worth of guilt on her shoulders.

He looks up at his redheaded best friend, as the watch beeps again and five minutes are left, and in that moment, he's wishing. He's wishing the hardest he ever has in his entire life. Well no, if he could wish for anything, he'd have this whole ordeal be fake, be a nightmare, be anything but reality. But he can't change reality.

Still. He's wishing. Wishing, as he looks into the green eyes of the boy he knows to be Wally West, that he could have known what _they _were.

Because they _had_ to be more that just best friends. At least Dick knew that Wally meant more to him that just that title. Because there had to be something behind one thousand touches and one million looks.

They'd been without a label for far too long, but Robin had been okay with that. He'd been okay with being able to lay his head in Wally's lap without it being questioned. He's been okay with always checking Kid Flash over for injuries _first_ after missions, because nobody questioned it.

He guessed he'd just always assumed that somebody, somewhere, someday would question them. Question all those glances and touches. He'd been ready. There went all that planning.

Four minutes. That's when Dick's watch goes off, beeping again, pulling him out of his wishes. He swallows and looks away from Wally's face. Now isn't the time for regrets and "could have done/should have done" thoughts. He realizes that Wally's been watching his face for a moment now, waiting for directions. He blushes and shakes his head, clearing his thoughts of the speedster, because he knows that if he doesn't, he'll start to regret again. Now isn't the time for that. Now is the time for action.

Dick starts to survey the room, but the sweat is getting in his eyes. He reaches up and readjusts his mask, despite the screaming searing feeling from his skin. Now he can see. Now he can plan. Now, they can get out. With that flicker of hope in him, he kicks off, running down the wide isle. He's searching. Searching for something to get them outside.

As he runs and as the heat intensifies, the walls seem to be caving it. Oh god, the walls! To look for a thin wall is Robin's next thought.

"KF!" Robin chokes out. "Find the thinnest wall. We can use batarangs or something and carve our way out!"

Wally nods, glad to be doing something, because the waiting for action just might kill him if the bomb doesn't. He starts to run, speeding around and ignoring the shaking feeling in his arms. Wally knocks on the wall and as he feels the vibrations echo through, he's sure this is the thinnest wall they are going to get.

"Rob! Over here!" He yells, his voice cracking. The smoke is starting to fill the room and the air is heavy. Robin runs over to Wally, but it's hard to think of the boy as Robin, because even if he is still masked, he looks desperate. Desperate but still determined.

There isn't a moment of hesitation. The second, because there are precious few left, Robin reaches Wally, he's ripped out four batarangs and he's hacking away at the wall. He doesn't even question Wally's choice in wall. There is no time for questions, for ensuring perfection. There is only time for action.

It's too thick. The second the titanium batarangs hit the wall, they bend and snap, as if made by cheap plastic. Dick tries again, the desperation flowing off of his body in waves now. They have to get out. Dick _has_ to get Wally out. He's the leader now. It's _his _responsibility.

He. BANG. Won't. BANG. Give. BANG. Up. BANG- SHATTER.

Never give up.

Robin presses another batarang against the wall with a grunt, pushing as hard as he can before he lets out a hiss of pain and his arm screams in protest, the muscles snapping.

It's not working! Why isn't it working?! It _has_ to work. The three minutes beep sounds, and then Wally's hand is on his shoulder. "Stop, Robin. It-It's not working."

Robin freezes. "No." His voice is strangled and weak. "No, no, no, no. It's got to work." He promised himself that Wally would get out. He's about to throw his mangled arm back into digging when Dick feels Wally's arms wrap around him and then he lifted off the ground.

"Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" He roars, wrenching the younger boy around to face him. Green eyes meet the masked blue ones. His tone softens."We'll find a way out of this. Dick, I won't leave you here."

Dick can only nod feebly, but in his mind he's already fiercely disagreeing with Wally. What is the point in that? Both of them dying? No. There's a world that needs to be saved. He's just got to get KF out. That doesn't mean he won't get himself out; he's just putting Wally at a higher level of importance.

Robin suddenly curses inwardly. Why can't Wally just vibrate his molecules, god damn it? That's when he notices Wally's hand on his shoulder. It's quivering. But not from fear. Adrenaline, maybe? No. He's vibrating. He's so close. He just needs a push.

-Flashback-

_There is blood everywhere. It's spilling from Wally's nose. No. It's _gushing_ from Wally's nose. A ten year old Dick Grayson presses a napkin against a twelve year old Wally's nose, trying to slow the blood flow, but it's no use. Within seconds, the napkin is soaked with red, as are Dick's hands. _

_ "It's not stopping!" He says, worry creeping into his voice. _

_Wally had been trying to prove that he can vibrate his molecules for the better part of an hour and this is the result. An unstoppable nosebleed. _

_ "It's gonna. Don't worry." Wally squeaked out. "We just need to stop it so we can get out of this bathroom and past my aunt. If she sees this, she'll have a fit. God, dude. We can't tell her." _

_ "I think I should go get her, Wally. You've lost a lot of blood." Dick replies, eyeing the nosebleed critically. "This doesn't look good." _

_ "Come on bro!" Wally starts to whine, but is cut off by the younger boy's withering gaze. _

_ 'Okay. We need something to stop the blood." Dick says, biting his lip and glancing around the bathroom. To his dismay, he notes there really aren't any adequate materials to help them. They've already used all of the toilet paper and napkins. _

_ "I think there are towels in those drawers." Wally directs, pointing underneath the sink. Dick bends down and slides the drawer open smoothly. He sees two white towels. Sighing in relief, he grabs one and unfolds it. Monogrammed on the front in gold are the words, "Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. On this wedding day, we wish all them happiness. Love the Garricks." The material is smooth and cool, like silk. Suddenly, this doesn't seem like the smartest of ideas. The towel looks expensive. Like one of Bruce's towels._

_ "I dunno, Walls." Dick says hesitantly. _

_ "Please! Come on." Wally whines, turning his pleading green eyes on his best friend. "I really don't want them to know. Let's just clean up and we can go upstairs and play video games." _

_ "Okay. Fine." He replies, unable to say no to the speedster. Dick leaps up onto the stool, stationed in front of the sink. Wetting the towel, he tilts Wally's head back and uses half of the silk sheet to block the blood flow and the other half to clean the dried blood from Wally's face. _

_ As he scrubs some off the corner of Wally's eyes (and he's wondering how in the world blood is up there) the towel tickles Wally's eyes and he giggles. It's infectious. Suddenly, Dick is giggling to, as he tries to continue the task at hand, but the redhead is moving around and squirming as he laughs. They're both laughing until there's a harsh knock on the bathroom door, and the voice of Iris Allen-West rings out in a motherly tone._

_ "Boys? What are you doing in there?" She calls through the door. Wally, who's instantly on alert, races over to the door, making Dick lose his balance and topple over onto the floor, still laughing uncontrollably._

_ "Nothing!" The twelve year old shouts with a guilty look on his face. Iris doesn't like the sound of that. A hyper speedster and an acrobatic bat-child don't do "nothing." Forcing her way into the room, she's met with an unusual sight. Wally looks up, innocently, blood covering his face. Dick is on the floor, holding what looks like a bloody towel and laughing like the Joker. She's panicking at the sight of blood, when she realizes that the blood on her nephew's face is coming from his nose. She sighs as she understands._

_ "You tried to go through the wall again, didn't you?" She asks in a slightly annoyed tone to her nephew. The boy's scarlet blush and shame-faced expression only confirm that. _

_ "Well, yeah..." Wally says as he scratches his head. "But I mean, Aunt Iris, come on! Uncle Barry can do it, and he does it so easily! Why can't I do it?" He whines, stomping his foot on the ground._

_ Iris bent down so she was level with her nephew's face. "Your Uncle Barry has had years of practice, honey. But I wouldn't worry. He couldn't do it before he was much much older than you are now. You will be able to do it soon enough." She said consolingly, petting the pouting boy's hair._

_ Dick, who has calmed enough to pull himself off the floor, looks at the woman with his large, inquisitive eyes. _

_ "Miss West-?" _

_ "Iris" She cuts him off, grinning at his manners. _

_ "Iris," He says, though he looks uncomfortable. "How _did_ Flash start vibrating his molecules?" _

_ Iris looks thoughtful for a moment. "Well, the story goes, that Barry was kissing a woman when he learned how to do it…" She trails off, not sure how to phrase her words. This isn't something young boys need to know. Truth be told, Barry had been doing something a little more, ah, intimate, but the kids didn't need to know that. Besides, she had thought it was a _major_ turn on. _

_ "Eww. Kissing. That's weird. That's it! I'm _never _getting my powers, because I will never ever EVER kiss a girl." Wally exclaims, looking disgusted _

_ Dick looks down, frowning slightly. "Kissing isn't weird. My mom and dad used to do it when I was little. It means they were happy together." _

_ "Oh..." Wally says, looking awkward before he grins. "But they're special. All other girls are all mean. They don't make me happy. You make me happy. Girls do not." He says this so seriously that Iris has a hard time keeping a straight face. _

_ "Wally. Look. "Your nose has stopped bleeding," she pointed out, still fighting the urge to smile._

_ "Cool!" He touches his nose softly. "Come on, Rob, let's go play upstairs!" The acrobat smiles brightly and follows Wally out of the room, leaving Iris alone with her thoughts, until she realizes with a sigh, that the bathroom is a mess. She begins to pick up the bloodied towels, humming an insignificant tune. _

_ Wally smiles, as they walk up the stairs. "I can't believe I'm not in trouble and that she isn't mad. She was super mad the last time I tried it. I mean, sure, I was alone then but still. Maybe it was because I was with you. She knows I'm safe with Gotham's Boy Wonder." _

_ Dick smiles. "Maybe. I just can't believe-"_

_ "-Boys?" They both stop, Dick getting cut off, to hear Iris's tone, which is dangerously low and chillingly calm. "Did you use Uncle Barry's and my wedding towels to mop up blood?"_

_ Wally turns Dick with a mischievous look in his eyes. "RUN!"_

_*End flashback*_

The clock beeps at two minutes, pulling Robin out of his memories. That's it. He's got a plan. He knows what to do.

"I have a plan." Robin says, ignoring the heat on his face and the flush in his cheeks.

"To get _us _out?" Wally's voice hardens momentarily on "us."

Dick's is prepared to nod. He is ready to grit his teeth and lie when he looks up. He's suddenly very aware of how close they are. Those green eyes were shining with determination and fear, but something else. Complete and total trust.

And suddenly Dick's doubting himself. Doubting his idea. He's no M'gann, no Artemis. He isn't a girl. What he's about to do probably won't affect Wally, even if it answers some of his questions. Some of his wishes.

Even if it does, it'll be negative and Robin can't even bear the idea of the last thing he sees is disgust in Wally's expressive eyes. Or worse. Seeing hate.

_ No. Snap out of it, Grayson. Stop being selfish. What you see doesn't matter right now. Get Wally out. Do what it takes to get Wally out. Get him out. _

And on that thought, Dick reaches up and watches as Wally's eyes widen in surprise as he, Richard Grayson, presses his lips firmly on the lips of Wallace West.

The response is instant. Wally kisses back, for one, two, three seconds and Dick feels his heart skip a beat before Wally freezes against him and pulls back, making Dick's heart plummet.

Wally's eyes are wide and shocked. "Di-Rob? W-What? How-" He stutters but keeps his eyes firmly on Dick. "How long? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I-" Dick says blushing heavily. "There never was the time." Time. There's one minute and thirty seconds left. This isn't the time for love confessions, stuttering words or butterflies that make his stomach ache. All the things he wishes he could do. All the things he wishes he could tell Wally. He can't. Dick needs to act.

"Now there is." He says and stretches up, wrapping his arms around Wally's body to kiss the speedster. The speedster's entire body is vibrating now. Wally's lips are warm and soft, but slightly chapped, like a runner's should be. They mold into Dick's own lips perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. They move heatedly, and so warmly. Wally's arms have wrapped around Robin's waist, pulling him closer, so that their chests are touching. Dick can feel Wally against him. He's shaking. He's quivering. Robin has seen Barry go through walls enough times to know that Wally is close.

"Almost. Just a little more." Dick breaths against Wally's lips, as he takes a shaky breath.

"What?" Wally squirms now. Robin is being too straightforward. He's being so straightforward that it feels deceptive. There's something off. He doesn't understand something.

"Shh. Shh. It's nothing." Dick whispers, chocking back the bitterness of the lie, but there isn't time to feel regret. He has to get Wally out. There's a minute left and then it's all over. There has to be something that could get Wally vibrating.

That's when the heat of the room over takes the spirit gum of Robin's mask and in an instant Robin has ripped off his mask, his blue orbs shinning through.

Dick hears Wally let out a noise of surprise and he uses the temporary distraction to his advantage. Looking Wally straight in the eyes, he kisses him softly for a moment, then the kiss becomes rough and passionate. His gloved hands are tangled in Wally's hair and the redhead's hands are pulling Dick closer to him. Craving the close proximity.

And it's working. Dick can feel it. He can feel Wally shaking behind the kiss, the spandex of their suits chafing together, the friction causing holes to rip and tears to expose sweaty, vulnerable skin. Dick deepens the kiss, dominating the older boy as he presses Wally up against the wall. It's deliberate and it's fast.

That's when it clicks. Everything clicks. Wally's eyes fly open in surprise and he jerks away from Dick, the obvious betrayal stinging in his eyes.

"I said I wouldn't leave!" He begins to writhe against Dick's arms but it's no use. He's a moment too late. Dick is using every ounce of everything he has to push Wally's body through the wall.

10. 9. 8.

"Go!" Dick hisses. After all the effort he's put in, there is no way Wally isn't getting out.

7. 6.5.

"I won't leave you Dick!"

4.3.2.

"I. SAID. GO." With an almighty shove, Dick pushes Wally completely through the wall and twists out of his grip. He couldn't go with the redhead. He wanted to follow him. See what they could have become. He couldn't though. It was a one person ride.

1.

0.

The heat is unbearable. The now-ruined generator has released billowing amounts of smoke and fire into the air. It's licking up his legs. The flames twist and dance around Dick Grayson, taking everything from him.. He realizes now just how hot fire actually is as it licks up his arms and not even his trusted Robin suit can protect him now.

But he doesn't feel the heat. He just feels Wally. The warmth Wally has left on his skin. The smell of his body. The touch of the boy's rigid muscles against his own, and the lingering trace of Wally West's lips against his own.

* * *

**Déjà Like it? Was it good? As always thank you for reading! Would you like to see what happens or are we content with this? **

**Please go check out my other stories. They are all BIRDFLASH. (DickxWally.) I posted a new one about a week ago and I was unsure of it... 8000 words and one review :( Please review. It helps me get better and it's a huge motivation. **

**Thanks again, SAGE. **


End file.
